


Decorating

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [19]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, alcohol mention, slightly suggestive end scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Marcus changes your opinions on decorating for the holidays.
Relationships: Marcus Pike x Reader, Marcus Pike x you
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Decorating

Decorating for the holidays had never really been your “thing.” Not for Easter, not for Halloween or Thanksgiving, and most certainly not for Christmas. You just never really enjoyed it, especially when you were living on your own. There were other things you could spend your time doing instead of hanging a singular stocking above your electric fireplace. But then Marcus Pike entered your life and your whole outlook changed.

Marcus _loves_ decorating. Not just for the holidays, but for the changing seasons as well. Fall décor, spring décor…the man has decorations for pretty much every occasion. You didn’t understand at first just what the appeal was. Where does the enjoyment in decorating come from? It’s a waste of time in your eyes. Marcus, however, was determined to change your outlook on that come your first Christmas together.

“Pllleeeaassseee,” he all but whined at you, nuzzling into your hair from where he sat in your lap. He’d been asking – no, _begging_ you to help him with his Christmas decorations this year, insisting that it was so much more fun doing it with someone you cared about. You had just rolled your eyes and changed the subject, but the man was nothing if not persistent. So, with an overly dramatic sigh, you finally relented and agreed to helping him when the time comes and you don’t think you’ve ever seen him so excited.

Now here you stand, hands on your hips among boxes and boxes all with “Christmas” scribbled across the sides in Marcus’ script.

“What… have I gotten myself into?” you lament only half-joking as Marcus starts opening up boxes.

“C’mon baby, this’ll be great, I’m sure of it.” He looks back to the box as you wander over, peering over to watch him rummage. “Ah-ha!” he cheers, pulling out two Santa hats. “We gotta be dressed appropriately for this.”

You eye him in disbelief as he holds the hat to you, but when you catch his smile, all your resolve melts away and you take the fuzzy red and white hat, placing it on your head as he dons a matching one. “So… what do we do first?”

“An excellent question! Well, I have outside decorations, and inside decorations. I figured we could just do the indoor decorations today. I’ve roped in a few of the guys on the team at work to come help put up the outdoor lights and stuff tomorrow.” He grins wider when he sees your shoulders sag in relief.

“Okay, so what do we start with inside?” You open up another box, this one filled with bubble wrapped figurines and houses.

“How do you feel about setting up dioramas?” He gestures to the box you’re investigating with a smile. “I always set up a winterscape on the coffee table. It’s a tradition that I buy a new addition to the setup every year. I figured this year… we could pick one out together?”

A delicate smile graces your face as you unwrap a snow covered library, gently running your fingers along the font above the door. “I’d like that a lot, Marcus.” With a gentleness you rarely exhibit towards material things, you set the little library on the coffee table before starting to unwrap and assemble the scape with your own touch. “You know, my parents would take me to get Christmas ornaments every year. We would each pick out a special one for the year. We did it for over a decade. The place we went to had a room specifically for dioramas and I could spend hours in there looking at all the little scenes.” You carefully place out a skate rink, rummaging around for the skaters after.

“Did you ever get any?” Marcus asks from over his shoulder while he hangs holly garlands from the mantel.

“No, we could never really afford them. Plus, we didn’t really have the space. But I love them all the same.” Marcus is quiet at that, turning to lean against the mantle to watch you lay out the little village on the coffee table, loving the smile on your lips as you do.

“Well, I’m going to make the executive decision then. Setting up the winterscape will forever and always be your job.” He strides over, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “No more ogling from the store sales floor. We’ll get you the things you want to make this the most enjoyable thing for you.”

Marcus’ hand rests comfortingly on your shoulder as you look up at him from your spot on the floor, beaming at him. “You know… I think I could really start to like this whole decorating thing with you.”

With a chuckle, he nods, heading back to a box to pull out some stockings and stocking holders. “I had a feeling you would. But don’t forget, this is just the beginning. We still have to set up the tree and decorate it. I also have a bunch more garlands to hang, and figurines and flowers and signs and-” You cut him off with a groan, your head falling against the table in exasperation only earning a laugh from the man you love. “C’mon, it won’t be _that_ bad.”

He was right. It really wasn’t _that_ bad. But that didn’t mean you didn’t throw in the occasional moan or gripe about how he has _another_ garland to hang. It’s all good natured, and by the time you both finish, there are soft faerie lights hanging around the living room now decorated with a sparkling tree, stockings, and more garland than you have ever seen in your life. A fire blazes in the fireplace completing the cozy winter ambiance. It had been… fun. Marcus really enjoyed this, and seeing him smile made you happy.

To finish off the night, Marcus brings in a bottle of white wine and two glasses, taking his seat next to you on the couch. “You know, for not enjoying decorating, you did a phenomenal job.” He grins as he hands you your glass, filling it with wine before filling his own.

“It really wasn’t so bad. But Mr. Pike, I believe you have a problem. You have _far_ too many Christmas decorations.”

He huffs, taking a sip of his drink. “That’s nonsense. There’s no such thing as too many Christmas decorations. Plus, now that I have a second set of hands to help me put everything up, that just means that I can get even more.” He wiggles his eyebrows at you and you can’t help the chuckle that it pulls from you.

“Now hold your horses there mister. I agreed to this for this Christmas only.”

“Mhm, and I think I’ll be getting you to extend that next year, yeah?” He nuzzles against your cheek playfully and a heat flushes them as you take a sip of your wine.

“Well… maybe if you were _really_ convincing.” He chuckles against your cheek, his warm breath ghosting over your skin in a pleasant way.

“I have it on good authority that I can be pretty convincing,” he all but purrs.

“I’m going to need some proof on that, Agent Pike.” He lets out a low groan in his throat, taking your wine from you to set it down before leaning you back on the couch.

“I think I can manage that.”

Maybe you need to come over to decorate more often. 


End file.
